Broken Hearts
by DaXWhiteLighters-4678
Summary: Vivi lives a very peaceful, uneventful life up until the day he shows early signs of stopping. Now Garnet and the gang must search for Black Waltz One who may know the secret to lengthing his life. Chapters one and two revised.
1. Promise me you'll never let go

**Author's Note: This story takes place four years after the final battle and before Zidane returns to Alexandria. Both Queen Garnet and Vivi are now twenty. Vivi is showing the dreaded signs and Garnet teams up with old allies and sets out for the Floating Gardens to find Black Waltz One who may have the Elixer of Life. Vivi realizes this may be his last chance to profess his love to his best friend.**

**Without further ado, I give you Broken Hearts written by Da White Lighters (aka Lead and Skye Mage)**

**Rated Teen for sensuality in later chapters**

**..  
**

Part One: Promise me you won't let go

"Vivi are you gonna stop?"

"What?" Vivi looked down at the little girl in his lap in surprise. "What made you think that?"

"Well, Mr. 135 says that when mages get sick they never get better, they stop." She sniffed, her large eyes shone with worry.

"Well, Mr. 135 can get very pessimistic about things," Vivi replied with a reassuring smile

"What does that mean?" The girl asked scrunching up her face

"He looks more towards the negative side of things than positive-he doesn't believe anything good will happen." He quickly added for she looked puzzled at his complicated words.

"Oh, so that means you'll never stop?"

Vivi sighed "I won't lie to you, Melody..It can happen at any time unfortunately." To his dismay, tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes

"Am-am I gonna stop soon?" she whispered.

"No Melody, you will never stop-at least not for a long long time, you are part human and human's live very long lives." he tenderly brushed away her tears with his finger.

Melody still looked worried "What about you?"

"Me? Well..I still have a bit of time on my hands but yes there'll come a day when I too will stop," He desperately wished he could give her a more comforting answer, but sadly the truth isn't always so good and comforting. She like everyone else deserved the truth.

"H-how long?"

"I don't know really." he felt his heart squeeze as tears began to spill from her eyes and she threw her little arms around his neck and started to cry really loudly into his neck. "Melody, it's okay-"

"I don't want you to die! I don't want you to die!" she wailed

"I'm not gonna die, don't worry! Melody.." he drew back to look to at her "Shh shh, Melody sweetie, I'm not going to die! I'm very very strong, I'll get better! I promise you that!"

Almost immediately she stopped crying and looked up at him

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The girl sniffed and wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her sweater "I don't want you to die, Vivi.." she sniffed and Vivi once again pulled him to her in a tender little hug, her little wings fluttered against his arms, soft as the beat of a butterfly's wing "I love you Vivi, you're like my second daddy."

"Second daddy?"

"Yeah, I have two fathers! You and Daddy!" She grinned "Because your my uncle,"

"You have to remember that I am not really related to your father.."

Well in a way I am, I guess. He thought on reflection.

"But you look like him! Only you don't have wings!"

"I know! You are very lucky to have 'em, Melody! And someday you will be to fly just like him!"

"I know!" she squealed clapping her hands in delight "But Mommy and Daddy don't want me to fly just yet." She sighed sadly "Though I really really really want to!"

"They're right you know-your wings are way too small to start flying, they wouldn't hold you up in the air..you don't want to get yourself hurt, do you?"

"No."

At this moment Mikoto hurried in "Was someone crying?"

"Yeah," Vivi grimaced "She's a little upset that I'm sick,"

"Oh don't be Melody," Mikto smiled and leant down to pat her head "Your uncle is very very strong, he can pull through anything!"

"I know! He told me he saved the world once from a very bad man and they stopped the wars aneverything!"

"That's right! You see, Melody, if Vivi can save the world then he could fight off any illness!"But even as she said this, Vivi saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes.

"Are you too sick to tell a story?" she whispered but Mikoto heard her and said

"Ho ho! No way! Vivi needs to rest!'

"Mikoto I'm not mortally ill!" Vivi sighed, feigning a pleading look. She of course didn't find it amusing and shook her head.

"No!"

"Just one teeny tiny story?" the girl begged widening her eyes as best as she could which to Vivi made her look even more adoring if that were possible.

Mikoto frowned, her lips set in a thin line then sighed "Fine, but no more than five minutes! I don't want Vivi to tire out!" She stood up and marched towards the kitchen, mumbling something about getting him tea or something.

"Can you tell me a love story?" Melody asked shyly.

"Ohh I don't know..I don't know very many."

"Oh you must know at least one! Please Vivi?"

"Okay, lets see…Well there was this black mage who fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole world!"

"Did she love him back?"

Of course-but not in that same way, mind you. You see, they were really good friends, he knew her pretty much all his life, and they went on extrodenary adventures together."

"Did he ever tell her he loved her?"

"No never."

"How come?"

"Because she loved another man and so he kept his feelings to himself."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he wanted her to be content with the love she had."

Melody looked confused

"See Melody, when someone trys to wedge themselves beteween two people who love each other because he loved her, the man would get angry and jealous and that creates alot of problems."

The Waltz child still looked puzzled "I don't get it!"

"I know you don't, you'll understand when you're a tad older."

Melody nodded "What was the man like? The one she liked more?"

Here Vivi felt his heart cringe at the word 'more' "Well he was very kind and brave and he was close friends with the black mage;he helped him through many tough times..

"And then one day he felt he had to save somebody,"

"Who?"

"A man who had wronged-"

"What does wronged mean?"

"Done very bad things," and yet really good things like he created him and his brethren "though his friends tried to convince him that it was dangerous to do so, he felt he had to try.." He paused deep in thought.

"What did the girl look like? You know the one he and the Black Mage liked?"

"She has really long, beautiful black hair and enormous brown eyes-" he illustrated with his hands "-That glittered and sparkled all over the place."

Melody giggled "Was she really pretty?"

"Of course she was," she was more than that, she was beautiful!

She sighed "I wish she fell in love with the black mage, then they could live happily ever after!"

"Hmm."

"So-so is this story true? Who was he Vivi?" But at that moment Mikoto came bursting in, tapping the face of her wrist watch

"Times up! I think its time to head home, Melody, you don't want to worry your mother do you?"

"No." Melody said shaking her head so hard her floppy hat felt off. Mikoto laughed retrieving her hat, then turned to Vivi

"You won't mind me walking her home?"

"No not at all."

"Bye Vivi!" Melody chirped climbing up onto his lap and throwing her little arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek

"Melody!" He pretended to scoff "I'm pretty contagious here-I don't want to give you anything!"

"Don't be silly, Vivi! It's just a cold!" Vivi had to smile at that. She too giggled and jumped down giving him one last sweet glance before fluttering out like a baby bird to Mikoto's side. He truly never seen a child more beautiful in his life, like an angel. She truly was one with a beautiful face and her little wings that never seem to hold still for very long; he hoped that day would never come..

...

Several years had passed since they left the Iifa Tree after the final battle. They had went after the fall of the tree to find any signs that Zidane was still alive but they found no one, to his relief and disappointment. They've searched the surrounding area but to no avail. Finally after three months of searching the continents, duty called for both royal families and they departed. Garnet stayed out searching the longest and the day she had to withdraw to take up her royal duties was, he believed, to be the hardest thing she has ever done. He had not remembered her weeping as they left the Iifa Tree the first time, but she wept then and he held her the whole way back, he too suffered as well having lost a dear friend. He had returned to Alexandria with Princess Garnet and stood by her while was crowned Queen and was offered the position as Court Magician which he eagerly accepted.

Only two he knew were still out there looking for any sign that their friend and enemy were still alive: Amarant and a female Black Mage whom Vivi had never met but knew her to be No. 27. No one knew who she was or where she came from, save for Two had told him that One had told him that she worked as Kuja's maid servant but that's all he knew really.

But because of his reoccurring ailments he was forced to retire and was sent to the Black Mage Village until he felt sure he could take up the job again. He led a very slow, very peaceful, uneventful life. He helped plant gardens, tended the chocobos, baby-sat the mage children, though there were no female mages several of the Black Mages got together with the Geonomes to see if they could produce offspring. In the beginning this was mainly for experimental reasons, but they son grew to love their new offspring as their children rather than products of an experiment. Even though they were parents the Mages were extremely awkward about what to do or how to act, but thankfully Mikoto was there to help them along.

They were no diffrent from any other child on the planet: they were lively and played for hours on end and the girls chatted on and on about nothing except their newfound wonders of this new and beautiful world they were born in. Some were Black Mages, some were Geonome, some were shadowed with blond hair and a tail and some were shadowed but with blue eyes, boys and girls alike, thus resulting in some new race altogether. Vivi loved each and every one of them with all his heart. But one whom he shared a closer bond with than the rest was Black Waltz No. Three's daughter, Melody.

He had met Ariel Von Moor during the wars and, several years afterward, married in this very village. Several months later she gave birth to a beautiful Waltz girl whom they named Melody. Vivi could not think of a more fitting name, her voice was truly music to his ears, like the twittering of a bird or the whine of a baby chocobo.

Now, three weeks after that little visit from the Waltz girl, he could not get out of bed at all. His body wracked with fever; he lay sweating and freezing at the same time in the half darkness frowning at the darkening ceiling.

He tried not to think..Tried to push away the memory of Mr. 288 and how he felt exactly this before he stopped, several weeks after they returned from the Iifa Tree for the last time..

Meanwhile in the next room, Garnet placed the last dish in the rack and drained the dirty soapy water and then after drying her hands on her apron grabbed the tray containing Vivi's feverfew tea and hurried to the bedroom. Vivi ws propped up in bed, head supported by numerous pillows. She set down the tea tray and turned on the light.

"Vivi?" she whispered. He turned to her her insides chilled upon meeting his eerie vacant gaze, eyes dimmed like a dying candle flame. Even on the verge of death he never ever looked like this. It frightened her.

"Here's your tea-careful now-don't spill it!"

She hurriedly cleared up his dirty dishes assembling them on the tray all the while controlling the urge to burst into tears. Vivi was becoming worse by the hour and she had no idea what to do. She dared not think of the unspeakable, yet it seeped through her mind, freezing the base of her spine causing her to shiver involuntarily. But no, she would not succumb to despair; she must try and be more optimistic. It's a fever. Everyone feels like they're dying during a fever.

She sat down on the bed desperately trying to look cheerful but failing miserably. The last rays of the dying sun faded from the bedroom casting them suddenly into shadow save for the dimming lamp beside the bed.

They sat for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes never left one anothers.

"Vivi, you must drink your tea." She quietly reminded him. He obligingly took a small sip and placed the cup on the bedside table.

"I don't think I'm going to make it." He whispered.

Garnet wasn't sure she heard him right, but her blood began to pound rapidly in her ears, sweat prickling on her forehead. She leaned forward and grasped his hand

"Vivi, you have to make it! You can! You're strong! You can fight this!" She tried to ignore the fact of how skinny his hand had became "You stood tall through everything we've ben through! I-I was the one who faltered! But you never faltered! Never fell! Never!" She wasn't aware that a single hot tear spilt over onto her cheek.

"We're all gonna stop someday." He whispered, repeating words which he had proclaimed long ago when he stood taller and more braver than he had ever felt in his short life on the brink of the abyss ready to battle Kuja's servant of darkness to save the universe from destruction.

She shook her head "No! Vivi please-"

"Garnet, my body's too weak, I can't-"

"Yes you can, Vivi!"

"Garnet listen to me," Vivi snapped all fatigue gone from his voice and was replaced with a deadly seriousness "I want to stop."

"What?"

"I want to end this feeling.."

"What feeling?"

"I want-I want-" but words were failing him again, how the hell could he ever express his true feelings? His true reasons? Never, never she wouldn't accept it.

"What?" She all but shrieked about him. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers so that he stirred with longing

"I want to live to watch Melody and the other children grow up into strong adults..and.." he swallowed knowing that this was the very moment he had waited for all his short life " want to be with you, Garnet..

"To live by your side until the day we die-of old age..that," he said "Is something I wish to expirience before I die..not here..not now."

She choked out a sob and he reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

But she was so touched by that single tender gesture that even more tears welled up. And to think that this may be the last time she will ever hear his voice or feel him..

She shook her head hard, a tear flying off her precious lips and landed on his chin. He touched it as if it were a token of love.

"I won't lose you Vivi," she whispered "I love you too damn much for this to happen..w-we've gone through too much for this."

She lifted her hands up and chanted low beneath her breath. A sudden gust of wind blew about the bedroom, but this was no ordinary wind he knew for it carried the minute gems of healing and purity. All at once a great whirlwind of color swallowed her friend up, purifying every particle of his body, ridding every inch of him of disease and illness. He felt lighter as if a great load was taken off his shoulders, off his mind, off his weary body in general. But even as the Curaga faded into the night, that same dreaded fatigue lingered deep within him, something even the most powerful spell on Gaia could not take away.

Above him Garnet shook and sobbed. Normally he hated it when she cried-and this was no exception-but he couldn't help but think she looked far more beautiful than ever before, with her eyes overflowing with determination onto her beautiful, flushed and very healthy cheeks.

He smiled and so did she. All at once, she threw herself upon him and hugged him close, pressing her loving bosom against his and he gripped her back, praying with all his being that they would never have to part.

But she drew back and to further his astonishment pressed her lips to his forehead. The kiss was brief but it sent a shudder of joy throughout him. He looked up at her

"We-we're leaving for Alexandria in three days time." She said "You 're gonna get better, alright?"

He nodded "Okay." he answered breathlessly.

"I love you Vivi." She whispered and he seriously was pushed over the edge. His heart exploded and he nearly fainted in her grasp

"Don't you dare try and slip away now!" She then realized that she was sprawled across him and with cheeks burning from embarrassment, leaped up and grabbing the tray hurried into the kitchen. Vivi sighed and shook his head in wonder..

"I love you too Garnet.." he whispered..

**..**

**Author's Note: Nightshade and Broken Hearts are part of the same universe.  
**


	2. Isn't it a dream?

Right forgot again to add in the disclaimer: I no own Final Fantasy IX.

I revised this stupid chapter as thou can see..right this will be the last time I ever do so

...

Chapter Two: Isn't it a dream?

Vivi awoke then, blinking out of his pleasant dream and shuddered with rapturous apprehension. He then saw the curtains fluttering in the daylight breeze, the sun had not yet risen. He shivered and pulled the covers closer to him and realized that she sat just mere inches from him in the easy chair next to his bed, evidently she had drug it from the living room. She was still asleep. It pleased him to know that she had stayed there all night as if her presence would keep death itself away.

He had that dream again. He knew what brought it on. But it felt more intimate, far more magical than anything he had ever felt.. But not only were they just picking berries, he..he..

He leaned back into the mountain of pillows and shivered pleasantly. They kissed again; he kissed her soft face over and over and just briefly recalling it drove him mad with happiness. But then he thought of Zidane once again, like he always did and the memory immediately grew cold. He sighed and, reluctantly, pushed the warm dream from his mind, leaving him shivering with cold. The new light surged through the curtains then, casting a soft glow about her sleeping form. He wanted nothing more than to just sit there and watch her to his heart's content. But again he shook himself.

No.

He swung out of bed and pulled a clean robe out of the closet, then set off for the washroom to wash up and get dressed. By the time he got out, the house was flooded with light but Garnet still slept. She's probably been up most of the night, he mused. And silently made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

She did finally stir from her sleep and the moment she regained consciousness fear stabbed at her and she sat bolt upright, half expecting Vivi to be still in bed perhaps dead but he was no where to be seen. Panic seized her and she sat up, not bothering to put on her slippers or robe and rushed through the house, stopping in her tracks upon spotting Vivi setting the table.

He looked at her smiled "Morning Garnet," he said.

She gaped at him in surprise "You're up!"

"Yeah,"

"I don't believe it!"

"That Curaga worked wonders didn't it?"

"I guess so!"

His grin warmed every bit of her heart and she hurried over to throw her arms about him and hugged him close

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She whispered in his ear, her soft breath tickled him and he inadvertently tightened his grip but instead drew back to smile down at her.

"Me too, you feeling alright?"

"Me? You're the one who was flat on your back half dead several hours ago!"

"I feel like a new man today, thanks to you!" he grinned.

They stood in silence for a while. Not talking. Simply breathing in the presence of one another. Then Vivi spoke,

"Garnet you know when you said that I never fell?"

She nodded

"When I was a child I felt like falling nearly all the time..some days I felt like the purpose of life had been drained..sometimes I felt I just couldn't go on at all, like I was shorn of all strength..I had almost stopped several times.."

He sighed "But then I thought about Zidane,"

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"He told me you just have to try and..so I did.. it took a lot of effort but I managed it, and look where I am today!" He said opening his arms wide "I got this far all because I chose to move forward!" he lent forward "You wanna know a secret?" She nodded

"I had always admired you,"

Garnet was not expecting that

"What?" She blinked unable to believe her ears.

"Well-I mean-your courage-I admired your courage!" he added quickly "I understand you had faced many hardships and..lost many people..but you never fell either, Garnet."

"I felt like stopping then as well." she whispered

"Yes, but you pulled through everything, right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"I believed that if you had the will to carry on, so could I!"

There was a pause. Garnet looked up at her best friend, flattered that he had thought her to be a sort of hero in the past. She grinned, playfully nudging him

"Vivi, you're a sweet guy."

"Hey thanks."

...

He had these warm dreams ever since he was a child. His very first one was when they slept in a drafty tent in the courtyard of Burmecia. They were to leave for Cleyra first thing tomorrow. He could still remember how the stones poked him through the damp bed roll, making it seemingly imposible to get comfortable. But eventually he drifted off and found himself sitting in his Grandfather's old raspberry grove. Quan had often sent him out to pick berries to make jam or-if he was ever up to it-a pie. having just ascended the long lost grove he happily was all set to gobble down the ripe berries when he heard singing from the other side of the bush. He recognized Garnet's voice.

Momentarily forgetting berries entirely, he burrowed through the hedge on his hands and knees, he smelt the hot dusty soil and laboriously pushed his way through the bracken. When he finally came through, he lay there on his back, feeling thoroughly exhausted as if he ran several miles. The hot sunshine blinded him so that he found it difficult to see her, but he knew she was there. She had moved closer to him and he sat up to greet her, but he couldn't for he was breathless, lost in her deep beautiful gaze. She smile and offered him a berry. But instead he moved closer to her and-with a racing heart-took the berry out of her hand, placed it to her lips. He shivered as her lips stroked his bare fingers. Oh how soft they felt!

He awoke then to find himself-to his horror-groping a now very awake and extremely puzzled Freya. He had never felt more embarassed before in his entire life. He apologized profusly, but still was teased unmercifully by Zidane the next he knew something deep within him changed forever. Because from that day on he had never looked at Garnet quite the same way ever again.

..

Author's Note: Just wanted to bring this to people's attention that both my fanfics Broken Hearts and Nightshade are part of the same universe.


End file.
